We Will Fly No More
by vsiv1695
Summary: This Powerpuff Girls story is set with the girls the same ages they are in the cartoon, having to cope with one of the three falling in combat. I attempt to keep the same spirit as the show, but rate this PG due to the emotional nature. 4 parts.
1. One Falls

Regular introduction  
  
"The City of Townsville" Buttercup's voice. camera moves to front of prison. "...is Powerpuff turf Gangreen gang!" Buttercup gives Ace a boot that sends him into the prison.  
  
the doors shut.  
  
Buttercup rubs her hands together "Yes! Fuzzy, Seduca, Princess- everybody's in there!"  
  
"We even beat Him! There's no more bad guys left, except..."  
  
"Mojo Jojo" finished Blossom. "But he hasn't done anything wrong...."  
  
The signal in the sky goes up, and the girls smile at each other: "Yes!"  
  
A blur of scenes, with Mojo getting beaten up and thrown into prison.  
  
The next clear scene, the girls are celebrating and laughing and giving each other high-5s.  
  
From inside prison bars, Mojo looks on the girls celebrating and gets angrier and angrier. Steam comes out of out of his head "Powerpuff girls winning, always winning. They beat everybody! What can I do, what can be done to make the Powerpuff lose instead? What perils could possibly defeat them?"  
  
From off the screen Bubbles' voice: "We've got all of them! All of them at once!" Mojo grins evilly.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"As you know, we are all here today because we have one thing in common. No matter who we are or what powers we possess, one embarrassing fact unifies us...we have all been defeated by three little girls!" Mojo yells in anger and frustration.  
  
"Whee-ll, tham three does have super-duper powers..." Fuzzy says, pointing his finger in the sky as if it were a more sophisticated argument.  
  
Princess interrupts "Nuh-uh. They didn't beat me. I'm Princess! My dad owns half this town. He'll get me lawyers!"  
  
Him, who has mostly been scowling at Mojo since the beginning of the meeting, adds his excuse "Oh...I haven't been beaten little monkey....I've only been taking my time..." he counters.  
  
"Yeah, and we didn't do nothin!" Started Ace, feeling it was his turn.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! All of you know that the Powerpuff has beaten you, like me, many times. We must face this truth and get on plotting our revenge or we will always suffer this embarrassment! Besides, your excuses keep getting lamer and lamer"  
  
"What are you proposing, Mojo?" said Princess.  
  
"Even though the power puff girls have beaten each of us individually many times, there is one thing that they have never done. They have never beaten us together."  
  
"Oh, don't get that started up again, Mojo" Princess answers bitterly.  
  
"Brang whut up?" asks Fuzzy  
  
"Oh, you know. When four us us got together and beat the Power Puff girls as a team. But something went terribly wrong, DIDN'T IT MOJO?" Him reminds him.  
  
"No, no, no. I am not speaking of teaming up. If teaming up was what I wanted to do, then I would ask people to be on my team. But I do not want people to be on a team. That requires skill, coordination, trust. Much more than what we should ever have asked in this assembly of criminal minds. No, what I speak of is the one thing that has never been done. All of us, striking together separately but at the same time. Each of us pursuing our own criminal methods. Oh, the girls will re-capture some of us, but soon they will become tired. Then, when they are tired, one of us who is remaining and has not been captured will defeat the power puff girls and work our revenge! MUHHAHAHAHA.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"What? Training schedule? No way! This is worse than when we are actually fighting the bad guys." Buttercup wads up a paper and threw it away from her.  
  
We follow the paper to see Bubbles coloring in some of the lines on her copy while Blossom delivers her lecture.  
  
"Well, I thought this would be a good time to work on some new maneuvers and do some studying up on our enemies. You know as well as I do that they won't all be in there forever. Somehow, someway one of them is going to break out and I want to be prepared. Besides, what happens if some new, tougher evildoer were to show up?"  
  
"Team Air-O-Dy..." Bubbles tries to pronounce, looking at the paper "Team Air dynamite tricks? Neat!"  
  
"Aerodynamics" Blossom corrects  
  
Buttercup fumes "We'll beat em just like we beat all the others! That's why there all in prison right now! And we'll just keep putting them  
  
back there too, just as long as we can spend some time resting that is, and not tiring out ourselves spending all our waking hours on these stupid papers!"  
  
Blossom is insulted, and stands stoically with her hands on her hips "As usual, you keep trying to take the easy way out. As crime-fighters, we need to stay in peak operating..."  
  
The phone flashes and beeps.  
  
"Already?" the three sisters all say. ************************************************  
  
The three girls go flying through the sky, and we get a very nice shot of the green, red, and blue design that always follows in their wake.  
  
When they finally reach their destination, all they see is three one-celled creatures ripping the tags off a bunch of pillows while standing on the grass next to a "keep off the grass" sign.  
  
Buttercup "Hey, I thought we took care of you guys a couple days ago!"  
  
"Ha! You can't keep us locked up, PowerPuff girls. Look at us, we're real criminal masterminds. Let's see if the others can do two whole crimes at the same time. We're standing on the grass AND pulling these mattress tags off! Ha!"  
  
"Yeah boss, and we're part of the greatest jailbreak of all time too..."  
  
"Yeah, like I said- two crimes at one time."  
  
Bubbles is momentarily confused.  
  
Blossom looks skeptical "Greatest jailbreak of all time, what's he talking about? They were in for being repeat jaywalkers..."  
  
Seduca comes running into the scene, and is startled by the sight of the girls. "Just my luck they'd find me first...well, never mind, all I have to do is keep away from them long enough."  
  
Buttercup and Bubbles start after her.  
  
Buttercup "Seduca! This one's for the professor!"  
  
Bubbles "And Miss Bellum!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Mojo Jojo laughing in the background "Now that we have escaped the prison and all of the fools have separated and will be distracting the Powerpuff girls. I, Mojo Jojo, can begin the secret part of my plan while they are all distracted because of fighting one another..."  
  
A forty-foot tall red raptor-looking sort of thing with slightly longer than normal arm length approaches Mojo's lair, attracted by a strange signaling device. "Yes, Yesssss... and now the coup de grow..coup the grow...coup...ohhh..now the good part!" Mojo points a strange weapon and shoots at the monster. The monster is hit and falls over, but a familiar-looking white explosion occurs which leaves the monster in one piece.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Bubbles is first to catch up with Seduca, but is caught by Seduca's extra-sticky hair tangling her up with a mind of its own.  
  
Buttercup charges in with a solid blow to the middle of Saduca's back "Let my sister go..." Seduca tumbles with the blow to get her extra speed going down the street while Bubbles gets more and more stuck in her hair.  
  
Blossom looks on "I don't get it...what's she up to."  
  
The Amoebae boys keep tapping her on the shoulder to distract her though "Cmon Blossom, ain't you gonna fight us too?"  
  
"Leave me alone you guys, we've got more important work here..."  
  
"Oh c'mon Blossom...we're doing two whole crimes at once here!"  
  
Blossom shrugs them off and thinks a moment longer "the Amoebae Boys and Seduca running away...it looks like somebody's trying to distract us here."  
  
The Amoebae Boys are tapping on her shoulder again "I TOLD YOU GUYS...!"  
  
"Uh, it's not that Blossom, it's...what's that."  
  
"What's what? Blossom finally turns around as a giant shadow is cast over her by a monster with a strange glow. "Girls! Let her go for now, we've got bigger problems!" Blossom flies up to confront the monster.  
  
Seduca says "Yes, get out of here you little pest" and lets Bubbles go on time for Bubbles and Buttercup to see Blossom get hit with a super-fast punch and fly through several buildings before she becomes a crater on the ground.  
  
They fly to her, and find that they have to shake her back to her senses. "Oooo-oh." Blossom complains, rubbing her head  
  
"I've never seen a monster a hit like that, never-ever!" Bubbles says in surprise.  
  
"Now we're talking, let's go get him!" Buttercup said excitedly while she and Bubbles took off together  
  
"Girls, wait..." Blossom said too slowly and too weakly to stop them. "That wasn't even a good hit..." her voice but a whisper.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Ace! Ace! Lookupthere!" Little Arturo jumped a good six inches into the air, getting his leader's attention "What is it, lil Arturo? Can't you see I'm busy helpin this lil ol' lady cross the street?" the "old lady" cringed, her purse already in Ace's possession.  
  
"What the? That's just the Powerpuff, fightin some monster. Been over a week now since the last one..."  
  
Bubbles flew a swirling formation in front of the monster as Buttercup came charging in with a shot aimed right for the monster's big nose "This'll teach ya to hit my sister!" Buttercup cried.  
  
The monster was hit, but only momentarily glanced. Then, with powerpuff f-like speed he smacked Buttercup out of the sky and right into Bubbles. They both fell to the concrete.  
  
"Yikes! C'mon boys, we're blowin this joint, like right now!" Ace said, as the Gangreens all made a run for it.  
  
Mojo was looking on at his observatory "Yes, yes. Not even I knew that this ingenious plan would work so well!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Him is in the form of a giant spider, chasing some people around "Yes, run away little people...give in to your fear and anger...oh, I'm having so much fun today. One of his spider legs wrapped around a little boy who panicked.  
  
The monster's giant foot squashed Him, letting the boy go free.  
  
The foot comes off, revealing a squashed Him-spider. "Looks like I'm going to have a little owie in the morning...what was that big thing?"  
  
"MOJO!" Him realized, somehow looking right toward Mojo as Mojo viewed him (him being Him).  
  
"HA HA HA HA!" Mojo fell over laughing at the squashed demon.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
In the wooded area neighboring Townsville, Fuzzy and all of his clan are destroying houses while countryfolk run away "This here's fuzzy territory now. Hee-haw!"  
  
Several fuzzies come up from hiding out of the cornfield "Sal-lute!"  
  
They go back into hiding as a dark shadow falls over the cornfield.  
  
"Hey, git that monster offa my property!" Fuzzy shakes his hand into the air at the girls at the monster they're fighting.  
  
"Famous Flaming Feline!" yells Blossom, and the three girls take off into space to return in a moment with their special attack.  
  
The monster, unmoved by the sight takes in a deep breath and blows super-breath at them. The resulting gale blows out the Feline and blows several fuzzies into the air that blow up like feathers and drift gently to the ground.  
  
The monster then turns its attention back to Townsville.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Muh-ha-ha HA. This is so unexpected, it is funny. I had only planned for the special Chemical-X enhanced monster to wear down the girls so that I or one of the other villains could defeat them, but it is funny to see them so helpless. I laugh at their misfortune. Now the single monster, the monster being the monster which I have created is destroying everything!"  
  
Mojo begins to feel the earth shake as he hears giant footsteps approaching "Hmmm" he looks through his scope and sees the monster approaching. "No! Turn! Don't come here and destroy, work your destruction some where else!"  
  
Stomp. Stomp.  
  
Mojo gets more and more nervous until finally...  
  
SLAM a big foot goes through the observatory, toppling it and sending Mojo Jojo down with it. "NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Darkness, then the sound of digging and light as Mojo gets unburied. We see the girls all looking a bit beaten up by now and hear Blossom saying "We can't just leave him there either, Buttercup"...  
  
"Mojo!" Blossom demands "Do you have anything to do with this? That monster...."  
  
"Has been enhanced by chemical X..." Mojo finished  
  
The girls show shock.  
  
"Oh-Oh" said Bubbles  
  
"Great..." griped Buttercup  
  
Blossom addressed Mojo "Mojo, that's just insane. Think of the harm that creature could do. You've endangered the whole world with this one, Mojo!"  
  
"It's not my fault, I did not think that amount of chemical X would have the same effect on a monster. I only thought it would make a somewhat stronger monster, not..."  
  
"Oh, shut up Mojo, and get to work on something that can help us beat that thing." Buttercup stiffly cut-off before Mojo could finish.  
  
"Antidote-X" Bubbles amended, remembering one of the previous encounters.  
  
"All of those chemicals would be ruined with the collapse of this building. Except maybe... Hmm. Yes. Somewhere in the ruins of this building is a container with a prototypical toxin I had been developing. It was meant to react with chemical X to produce a especially damaging effect. Unfortunately, the compound proved unstable with the atmosphere and I was forced to store into some specially designed needles that I could not find a safe way to project fast enough to strike you with. Perhaps if there are enough needles remaining intact, you could use it against the monster."  
  
"Spread and search!" Blossom gave the order.  
  
"And be careful...." Mojo added  
  
"Why, this place is already a shambles. Serves you right too, it's your fault all this happened!" Buttercup laughed openly at him.  
  
"OH-OW!" Bubbles screamed "Hey, this stuff really hurts!" Bubbles shook her hand, trying to get it off of her.  
  
"Yes, it is meant to affect chemical X-enhanced creatures in a way similar to acid, specifically developed to cause great pain as it burns the  
  
flesh and negates the powers..." Mojo grinned.  
  
The girls all gave him a very mean looook. "Oh heh-heh. Sorry..."  
  
"Never mind that...For now!" Blossom told him.  
  
"This box has the stuff all over it, we'll never be able to get it out."  
  
Stomp.  
  
"The creature is coming back" Mojo yelled in panic. The box full of the anti-x chemical went flying through the air, spraying the atmosphere with small droplets the girls had to dodge.  
  
"Get that box!"  
  
"How?"  
  
Mojo went over and got the box, wiping it off with his lab gloves and pulling out the special syringes.  
  
Blossom yanked it from him angrily "This has gone too far, Mojo. I just hope the rest of the world doesn't have to pay for your hatred of us."  
  
Bubbles "Yeah, it's not like we did anything to you. The professor just liked us better."  
  
Buttercup looked at the destroyed city and lab around her "I can see why!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The girls did not have to fly far to find the monster  
  
"All right. Now comes the hard part. One of us is going to have to distract... while the others sneak up on him with the syringes."  
  
"I'm on it. I'm ready for that monster this time"  
  
"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled "it should have been me...." she said quietly, though Bubbles overheard.  
  
Buttercup flew up behind the monster, trying to get it to turn around. "Cmon you powered-up freak. We're about to knock you back down to size."  
  
The monster threw a super-fast claw at Buttercup, which she dodged. "Not this time, sucker. You might have the Powerpuff speed and power but you still have a big, dumb, slow mind!"  
  
"Ahhhhh" the other claw struck Buttercup, knocking her through the roofs of several buildings before she regained control of her flight. The creature charged off after her.  
  
"Buttercup!" Bubbles shouted  
  
"Bubbles, we have to do this fast! She's not going to last long against that thing!"  
  
Buttercup "I have to keep that thing in one place long enough for them to get the shots in! I know. It'll endanger a lot of people, but that thing has to be stopped!"  
  
Buttercup flew into a particularly tall building on one of the upper floors, flying out of it and to the monster on one of the lower floors. She delivered a few power punches and then quickly flew right back into the building. The creature clawed at the building where Buttercup was but only managed to put a whole in the side of it.  
  
"Sure hope it holds up" she said, as she continued to come in and out of the building at the monster.  
  
"Good one, Buttercup! OK, Bubbles. Hit em hard and hit em fast!" they sent out of flurry of the syringes at the monster, who never saw it coming. One more claw reached up in the air, and closed, never hitting the building as the monster let out an earth-shaking roar and himself made a crater in the ground. The claw still upright, staying clenched as it pointed up out of the ground.  
  
"The building!" shrieked Bubbles, seeing that it was starting to topple over. Using what energy they had left in a blaze of speed and heat-rays, Bubbles and Blossom managed to hold up and fix the damaged building enough to keep it from toppling to the ground.  
  
"Yes!" "We did it!" Bubbles and Blossom stood on the ground shared a hug in relief as they looked on at the fallen monster and still-upright building. After which they started looking around "Buttercup?"  
  
NARRATOR: And so, the day is saved...  
  
the claw finally falls open, giving a very quick view of a still Buttercup who was inside.  
  
Usual picture of the three girls that ends the show  
  
NARRATOR Finishes "Thanks to, the Power Puff Girls!" 


	2. Saying Goodbye

NARRARATOR: The City of Townsville...  
  
Is in trouble!  
  
Several shots of Ganggreens bullying citizens, Fuzzy tearing fire hydrants out of the ground, Princess zapping unseen things, a giant Him coming up behind a house with evil in his eyes, the Amoebae boys jaywalking...  
  
Who can stop this disaster? Who can possibly save our city?  
  
Scene switches to inside the Mayor's office now  
  
Mayor- looking concerned "The Powerpuff girls?"  
  
Bellum can be seen in background "Yes, Mayor. You should give them a call."  
  
Scene shifts to the phone,   
  
Blossom speeds over to it and picks it up "Yes, Mayor? Sorry, we still can't go. Professor says we have to still to have here. Looks like it could be a while. Don't worry though, the villains efforts don't seem very well organized. Just tell the citizens to lay low until the three of us can get moving"  
  
Blossom speeds back over to the door that leads to the lab, where Bubbles is waiting.  
  
Bubbles "Who was it?"  
  
Blossom "The Mayor again. I wish Professor would hurry up... it sounds like things are really getting bad out there."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Ace and Gangreens are smashing up some cars in the parking lot. "Hey lookit me Grubber, I'm that monster from earlier today! Raaaar!" Ace brings a crowbar down on a hood of a 93 Nissan Sentra.   
  
The Gangreens laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but the girls sure did do some fancy flyin to take care of him, huh Ace?"  
  
Ace puts his hand to his heart "Boys, it's moments like that which make me proud to be a citizen of this here Townsville."  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Blossom has hands behind back as she paces back and forth in front of the door to the Professor's lab. "This is starting to look serious..." she says as much to herself as to Bubbles.   
  
Bubbles thinks about it a moment, then looks worried. "Yes, it's starting to look like she really got hurt."  
  
Blossom, irritated with the thought "Well, that's what she gets for taking off on her own like that. That was the toughest monster that we ever fought, and she tried to take it on by herself. She should have waited for me to come up with a better plan! I'm going to have to have a talk with her when she's done in there."  
  
Bubbles surprisingly becomes irritated with Blossom "Like what? I know you're the leader, but I think she was very brave and did the right thing. She knew she couldn't beat that thing that's why she hid in the building! We're not stupid, you know! Now she's in there hurt!"  
  
Blossom is stricken by those words and stops pacing, looking just a little remorseful.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Fuzzy Lumpkins and another Fuzzy are talking next to the giant fallen chemical-x monster from the previous episode.   
  
Lumpkins: "Then, while that monster went a-tearin through that building tham other two girls came up behind it and hit it with some sorta special gadgets. K-rash! That whole monster plum fell over and ain't been movin since"  
  
Other Fuzzy: "Shoot. That ain't nothin' You heard what cousin Luke said he sawed in Tennessee? He seen this guy with an earring stuck right in his eyebrow."  
  
Scene begins to fade.  
  
Lumpkins "That ain't right."  
  
Empty 93 Nissan Sentra goes rolling by.....  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Blossom is now seated by the door, resting her chin on her hand while Bubbles colors.  
  
Bubbles "And this is when Buttercup came out from the building and started SMASHING BIG MONSTERS FACE!"  
  
Blossom, wanting to make amends with Bubbles for the earlier confrontation smiles a bit "Yeah, I guess I do have to admit that was pretty cool move, huh?"  
  
Bubbles "Yep, and I'm going to color this picture and give it to her so she can remember."  
  
Blossom smiles a little, but soon looks down "That's sweet Bubbles, but..."  
  
"but what?"  
  
"...I don't think Buttercup really likes it when you give her pictures of her battles. She never really keeps them or anything."  
  
Bubbles smiles crookedly "Oh, I know Blossom. I even remember back when she used to tear them up, except..."  
  
Blossom: "Except what?"  
  
Bubbles "Except, well, I spied her one night and....promise not to tell?"  
  
Blossom "Sure..."  
  
Bubbles "C'mere"   
  
They zoom off to their room, where Bubbles goes through some things in a corner and pulls out several crayon drawings, some of which are taped back together.  
  
We see crayon renderings of several of Buttercup's best moments, including Buttercup saving her sisters from the Gangreen gang and her first battle without her blanket among others.   
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
On a television screen, we see again where the claw opened up and Buttercup was laying down inside it "And so, even with the city in crises, the combined hopes of Townsville are going to Buttercup and the entire Utonium family..."  
  
It's an IMAX sized screen, which Princess is watching alone. She yells out "TV off!"  
  
"OOOO-Powerpuff girls on TV...Powerpuff girls always on TV, not Princess" She complained bitterly "OOOO- Like I really care if Buttercup is ok or not..."  
  
"Who cares if Buttercup is OK or not" Princess screams, throwing her arms about.  
  
In the middle of the tantrum, she stops and her expression changes slightly.   
  
She turns around and returns to the theater "TV! News!" she demands loudly.  
  
Scene pulls away from her as she looks down on the ground instead of at the screen.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Blossom and Bubbles seem to have been sitting a long time now, once again back at the door to the lab. Bubbles is looking bored, while Blossom is looking mostly bored but also somewhat concerned.   
  
"Hey what's that?" Bubbles perks up, and flies over to the window "People are coming."  
  
Blossom "Those must be who the Professor called when he wanted his phone earlier...do they want in"  
  
Bubbles "No, they're just standing there. Weird...I wonder what's going on?"  
  
Blossom face grown into concern, now certain that something is very wrong but not knowing what it is "Bubbles....?"  
  
Bubbles is continuing to look out the window, now turns around and reports "Now there's a great big car and all the people are lining up!"  
  
Bubbles sees Blossom's expression, and becomes upset herself."  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
The scene outside the Utonium household is being viewed through a telescope. The telescope slowly moves to the left where we see more and more people lining up along either side of the road. All are somber and quiet, most looking at the ground, some wiping away tears. Amongst them are Princess, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Gangreen Gang who are all totally quiet and somber.   
  
We see Mojo holding the telescope now in hiding above the group on a tree. He removes the telescope from his right eye now, his face one of shock as wetness forms in the corner of his left eye.   
  
"Please, not this...I never wanted..." he whispers.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
The two girls are staring at the door, and it finally opens.   
  
Out comes Professor, wearing a facial expression of shock with perspiration and tears falling down from his face. He carries Buttercup in his two hands. On seeing the other two girls waiting for him, he falls to his knees and starts sobbing.  
  
"Girls! Girls....there was nothing...nothing I...could....do"  
  
Blossom sees it and shouts "No!". She flies through the room and sits on the edge of the house with her arms crossed, looking down on the gathered people. Some of who look up at her with great sympathy.  
  
Bubbles approaches slowly "Buttercup...?" she asks.   
  
She touches Buttercup's body "Buttercup...you have to wake up now, we have to go save the day..." Bubbles shudders a bit when there is no response  
  
"B-Buttercup?" she asks weekly, looking up at the Professor for just an instant  
  
"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles screams, a river of tears falling from both her eyes.  
  
Blossom hears the scream from the top of the house and turns her head a little in the direction it comes from, a tear only beginning to form in the corner of her eye. Still, she sits stubbornly upon the rooftop.  
  
"BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles continues to wail at the top of her lungs, now having taken Buttercup into her own arms as the Professor has fallen to his hands and knees wailing along with her. Several of the townspeople start crying as well. Blossom stays on top of the roof with an intense frown trying hard to shut out the sounds she is hearing."  
  
"Blossom. I'm sorry, you have to come down. We have to do this now" Professor says only managing to make it up to his knees to his voice would carry "Her bo..her body is going to decompose to its basic elements soon. Oh, my poor brave little girl..."  
  
Blossom floats down with her arms crossed, always looking away from the others. She knows what they intend, and starts walking out of the door a few paces ahead. Bubbles is following, carrying Buttercup while Professor is right behind her.  
  
Many emotions are visible on all the Townspeople's faces as the three get into the car and drive slowly down the road. The trip is not long, and they are surrounded on both sides by onlooking Townspeople. As the car passes by people, they follow it to the site.  
  
The car stops at a site that is already fully prepared for the burial, where we see Mayor, Bellum, and Keene.  
  
Blossom opens her own door, sees the three, makes a face and looks away. Her arms still crossed.   
  
She floats toward the front, and the camera follows, also panning through the crowd where we see several of the villains standing docilely among the regular people.  
  
Blossom stops and there's a long moment of silence before Professor's and Bubble's car door is opened.   
  
Weeping once again spreads throughout the assembled as Bubbles comes out, trying to keep it together, as she has apparently been told to bring Buttercup to the coffin. She takes a few glances at Blossom which sometimes ask and sometimes plead. Professor is walking right behind her, his emotions conveying more concern for Blossom right now.  
  
Blossom has little visible reaction other than once when she looks away a bit,swallows, and breathes a short sigh.  
  
Mayor: "People of Townsville, we are gathered here today to pay tribute and say goodbye to our fallen hero, Buttercup. Buttercup, whose indomitable spirit alone would have made her a hero even without her powers. Buttercup, who along with her sisters daily risked their lives for a city that didn't at first welcome them with open arms. I'm sure if she could speak to us now, she would probably tell us that she died doing what she always wanted to do so this whole thing is stupid. That we should quit are bawling and feeling sorry for her and just go home. Ohhh, but I don't wanna go home Buttercup! I wanted to see you grow up and find out what you would look like. I wanted to talk to you for a while when you came and opened my pickle jar! I wanted to find out what you would study in school! I...I wanted to be at your wedding! Buttercup, don't tell me to go home, I don't want to say goodbye!"  
  
Mayor bends over crying and putting his hands over his face "Ohhh, I told you I couldn't do this!"  
  
Bellum "It couldn't have been said any better, Mayor."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Shot of the scene from far away, through a telescope.   
  
Shot of Mojo holding the telescope to his eyes from a hiding place nearby. He removes the telescope from his eyes. No words: his face starts in an expression of shock and moves to an expression of remorse so that he looks like he is going to start crying. Before he does, we move back down to the other scene.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Full-screen shot of Ace.  
  
"I don't know if this means anything to you, but we really did like her, girls. an she put her life down for all people in Townsville, includin us. That's why me an the boys decided to do youse a favor and turn ourselves in without a fight this time.   
  
The shot broadens, showing all of the Gangreens getting into the back of the wagon. "Billy sad." the big one says.  
  
Full shot of Fuzzy- "That little gal was the roughest toughest little fighter in all these parts. I reckon I bought myself a whole heap of trouble by comin here today, but I had to come by an pay my ree-spects to er."  
  
Fuzzy lays a flower down, and then gets in the back of the truck with the Gangreens.  
  
Full shot of Princess- "I know you girls hate me, but I just want to say that...that...well, I never wanted...that...yeah, well." Princess puts her head down and walks off into the truck, never completing the sentence.  
  
Shot of Keene- who walks off, revealing Blossom, Bubbles and Professor in line. Blossom looks on with same empty look she's had for the whole time. Shot stays here for a while, we see Keene moving out on camera right. Blossom hesitates for a long time, then her bottom lip starts to quiver as we begin to the first of the realization sinking in. She walks up tenuously, which is the first we actually see of Buttercup in the box. Blossom looks at Buttercup, and turns around to look for the professor. Professor comes up with her.   
  
"Do you want to touch her?" Professor holds her as if he's lifting her as Blossom touches Buttercup. Her mouth quivers, the corners of her eyes start to cover with tears, but as she's about to break down, she covers her eyes with her hands, looks away, and floats off on her own.  
  
Bubbles comes forward talking to Buttercup. "...We'll miss you." Bubbles looks for a while, flies off and comes back quickly with the pictures from before in hand "Here's your pictures, I kept them for you." She puts them in with Buttercup, but keeps one of the three together "I'll just keep this one to remember us by, the way we were."  
  
Bubbles quivers, starts to cry, "Buttercup...we love you."  
  
Camera fades back, Bubbles, Bubbles/Blossom, Utoniums Keene Mayor, wider shot of the scene including villains getting into wagon, fall back to the tree where Mojo is watching.  
  
Mojo "Oh, no... What have I done?"  
  
Falls behind tree, Mojo smaller until out of focus.   
  
Three doves fly from the left onto the screen to dominate the camera. One turns and flies up away from the others.  
  
NARRARATOR: And so, for the last time, the day is saved: thanks to...Buttercup."  
  
Picture of Buttercup that is usually used on close of show appears alone.  
  
"Rest in Peace, little soldier. " 


	3. Fly No More

NARRARATOR: The city of Townsville, the day after.  
  
Picture of city in broad daylight with nobody on the streets.  
  
NARRARATOR: All is quiet, now. This is a day of mourning, but out of all the people the Townsville only two have lost their sister: The Powerpuff girls.  
  
Shot of Powerpuff bedroom, still in three colors. Bubbles lays on her side of the bed holding onto Buttercup's lucky blanket. Blossom is sitting on Buttercup's side with a big book in her hands, looking out the window.  
  
Bubbles (tentatively): "Blossom..."  
  
Blossom just puts her head back into the book.  
  
Bubbles "Blossom..."  
  
Blossom (sounding distant) "What is it, Bubbles?"  
  
Bubbles turns to face the back of Blossom's head right now, with her eyes pleading "Blossom, will you talk to me now?"  
  
Blossom sighs "Bubbles, I don't mean to ignore you, but I've got keep at work. This chemistry book is hard, and I'm having a hard enough time concentrating without your distractions."  
  
Bubbles looks hurt and turns away, but looks down on the ground away from Blossom, but starts talking anyway "But Blossom, I'm scared. I didn't think we were supposed to die. I thought we were in-vul-ner-a-ble." Bubbles pronounced, trying to get the word out right.  
  
Blossom nods, though the gesture isn't seen by Bubbles since they are both facing away from each other "That's what I've been trying to figure out. If we can just learn more about this chemical X, maybe we can..."  
  
Bubbles cuts in "But Buttercup...Buttercup...died." (Bubbles chokes down a sob) "If we keep on being superheroes, will we die?" Bubbles turns to face her sister again.  
  
Blossom is finally reached by the question, her eyes turn down a minute as she puts down the book. She turns to look at her sister, but still appears somewhat distant. They stay like this with no words passing between them for a long moment.  
  
The Hotline goes off.  
  
Bubbles shrieks and flies under the covers "Don't answer it, Blossom!"  
  
Blossom, not at all herself, picks up the hotline and answers weakly "Mayor? Not real well right now...Bubbles is really scared and Professor just walks around looking sad. What? Well, I don't know if...well, all right, if that's all it is.  
  
Blossom hangs up. "It's OK, Bubbles. Mayor just said there's someone in his office who would like to talk to us. Doesn't sound like it's dangerous or anything. "  
  
Bubbles from under the covers "No monsters?"  
  
Blossom "Not even an amoeba boy, just talking."  
  
Bubbles (tentatively) "Well, OK...I guess."  
  
They take off, Bubbles getting a quick look over to Buttercup's green side of the bed once before leaving.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
The Professor sits in darkness on a chair in the living room, looking at a picture of himself and the three girls.  
  
"Oh girls, I never thought of myself as a parent before. I feel like I've let you down: by letting you try to grow up too soon. I should've known something like this would happen. Now my little Buttercup is gone, and my other two..."  
  
"The girls need a father. My girls need me." Professor rises to his feet.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Shot of the two flying up above their house. The two seem relieved to be in the air. Blossom's vacant look dissipates, then Bubble's worried one. They finally smile at each other.  
  
Blossom gestures towards Townsville and starts flying in that direction. Bubbles takes her normal position above and they fly for a few seconds together.  
  
Bubble's eyes naturally drift off toward Blossom, then Buttercup's position. No longer smiling, she looks worried for an instant then glances behind her.  
  
Bubbles drops out and lands on the roof of the closest building and starts crying loudly.  
  
Blossom stops, looks down on her, then floats down "Bubbles, what's wrong?"  
  
Bubbles points toward the sky they just came from "Look!"  
  
We get a shot of the blue and red trail the two leave behind in the sky  
  
Blossom "What?"  
  
Bubbles "We're not a rainbow anymore!"  
  
Blossom looks up at the pattern, pondering "Bubbles, we were never a rainbow. Rainbows have seven colors"  
  
Bubbles just cries more loudly "Yes we were! We made our own special Powerpuff rainbow and it's gone forever! I can't do it anymore! I can't do it!"  
  
Blossom looks on, and knowing her sister can't continue on like this, gives in. She sighs "OK, OK. We'll just walk back home."  
  
The two drift down to the ground and go walking back the other way.  
  
Blossom stops at a phone "Mayor, I think they'll have to come back another time. We're just not ready yet."  
  
On the other end of the phone, Mayor addresses an unseen figure "I'm sorry, it's going to have to be another time... I hope that isn't too much of a problem" the Mayor looks nervous.  
  
Unseen figure walks out and closes the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Blossom is alone in the lab with the book from before. Daylight shines through the window  
  
"Why isn't it working?" says Blossom, in a tone that sounds like Buttercup was she was frustrated.  
  
"Sugar, spice, everything nice, chemical X. I have to get this right. Is it the amounts, or maybe the everything nice part is wrong. Why can't it be more detailed?"  
  
Shots of Blossom's hands throwing things into the container. "Sugar, spice, everything nice, chemical X. It couldn't the thing about being accidental, could it? No, that's ridiculous. This should do it!"  
  
Nothing happens. "AAAA!" Blossom screams in frustration.  
  
Lots of rapid fire shots of things going in the container "Sugar!" "Spice!" "Everything nice!" , Blossom's face being full of expectation, then frustration, and dramatic pauses with nothing happening.  
  
Wide shot reveals that the whole lab is now a mess. Daylight no longer shines through the window. Blossom is exhausted and tearing up from frustration.  
  
The door opens, letting a little light in. Professor comes down with some dinner "Blossom, honey, why don't you eat something? And tell me what it is your trying to do, maybe I could help."  
  
Blossom looks up at him and says, at first nervously "No, there's no need....it's no problem Professor, it's just taking longer than I thought."  
  
Professor looks around and sees all the sugar, spice, and empty chemical X containers everywhere.  
  
"Blossom, I thought we agreed that you girls wouldn't try to do this again. Remember what happened with Bunny?"  
  
The thought stuns Blossom, causing her to remember, "That was the first sister we lost..." she looks down on the ground.  
  
"So you thought you'd come down and make one on your own?"  
  
"Exactly!" Blossom stiffens with resolve.  
  
Professor comes over closer to her and sits down, clearing ingredients off the table enough to set down Blossom's dinner. "Blossom... I noticed my book was missing this morning."  
  
Blossom thinks about this a minute... "So you knew what I was going to do...and."  
  
Blossom accuses "That isn't chemical X!"  
  
Professor "Blossom, you and your sisters where the only good things chemical X ever did. When I saw my book was gone today, I thought about Mojo, and Bunny, and Dick, and that monster. I realized that it's gotten way out of hand. I destroyed my chemical X, and since Mojo's lab was destroyed I'm hoping all that remains is the formula in my head."  
  
Blossom looks betrayed and angry "Professor, how could you? Bubbles and I are devastated about this! We need help! I need someone to challenge me, and keep me on my toes, and Bubbles needs somebody to help her be braver!"  
  
Professor "Someone to be tough, and protective, and free-spirited?"  
  
Blossom looks up but doesn't answer.  
  
Professor "Blossom, Buttercup is gone. There's nothing anybody can do to bring her back."  
  
Blossom looks away in anger "I know that! I wasn't trying to!"  
  
Professor points to an outfit neatly folded on the floor "Is that why you brought in one of Buttercup's outfits?"  
  
Blossom retreats "No...I just thought she... would need some clothes to wear"  
  
She turns around to look into the Professor's now-sympathetic expression.  
  
"You've been fighting this too long, honey. Please, just let it go."  
  
Blossom starts tearing up, looking down at the floor "No, NO! We need her back. Buttercup! We have to have Buttercup!! She's...she's dead. She's DEAD! AAAAA!" Blossom screams and collapses into tears.  
  
Professor grabs Blossom, picking her up in his arms. "Blossom..."  
  
Finally, she holds on to his neck and the two are crying together.  
  
"I need my sister..." Blossom wails, barely comprehensibly  
  
"Yes, Blossom, and she needs you. Your the only one she has left now."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Shot of upstairs Utonium house  
  
Ding-Dong, the bell rings. Professor and Blossom come up from the lab, with him still holding her as they come up.  
  
They stand before the door, and Blossom floats down. Professor opens the door.  
  
Its Mojo: "Professor...Blossom" he says, his face looking down as he avoids eye contact with them.  
  
Blossom's expression flies angry immediately "Mojo, you have a lot of nerve coming here! Don't you realize that there's nothing to stop us from snapping you in two? Everybody would probably even pretend not to notice if we....  
  
Professor warns very, very gently "Easy, Blossom..." though his anger toward Mojo is starting to rise as well.  
  
Mojo "It was I who called from the Mayor's office, I who tried to reach you in the morning...." Mojo paused shaking his head but still not looking up at them "What I came to say is...I am deeply sorry. It was I who was the real monster, I accept responsibility for what I have done. For what I became and what I took from you. Perhaps you were right, Professor, when you started loving the girls instead of me. I...I have thought long and hard about this, staying up many hours. I could not sleep until I decided."  
  
Mojo is trying hard to control both his rambling and emotion as Bubbles slips in behind the Professor. None of the three see her. Bubbles expression goes to pure rage.  
  
" I know I could never be part of your family again, but I have come to offer myself to you as someone to take Buttercup's place. To dedicate the rest...."  
  
"YOU KILLED BUTTERCUP!" SCREAMS Bubbles as she flies behind out from behind Blossom and Professor and tackles Mojo. The force pushes them to the house on the other side of the street, making a crunch sound as Mojo's back hits the wall.  
  
Mojo falls to the ground, his back propped up by the wall. Bubbles unloads a series of rights and lefts into Mojo's face screaming louder and louder with each one.  
  
Blossom exclaims "She's going to kill him! Bubbles! Stop! Don't do it!" Blossom tackles her sister: the two go tumbling onto the ground.  
  
Bubbles gets up first and screams "GET OFF ME!". She shoves her sister aside and, breathing heavily, starts stalking Mojo "YOU! YOU!"  
  
Mojo cannot move, only stare as he sees Bubbles closing in on him with a look that screams violence. The Professor stands in front of him, holding out his hands to try to stop Bubbles coming any closer.  
  
Blossom comes up from behind her sister and tries to grab both her arms from behind "Bubbles! No! Stop! Think about what your doing!"  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Bubbles screams, shaking out her left shoulder, then delivering a left into Blossom's face. Blossom falls to the ground.  
  
Bubbles looks down on Blossom, comprehending what she's done. Her face changes to terror and sorrow now "Blossom? No... I didn't mean to. I...I hit you!" Bubbles falls to her knees beside Blossom and puts her arms around her "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she sobs.  
  
Mojo tries to get to his feet and isn't quite able. Professor helps him up and adjusts the rockets on his feet. "Go on Jojo, get away from here..." Mojo leaves without a word as Professor looks on, looking somewhat guilty as he watches Mojo fly away and then looks towards the girls.  
  
Blossom gets up and the Powerpuff sisters are on their knees holding each other and crying.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mojo limps through a darkened alley, collapsing wordlessly with exhaustion near an old drunk.  
  
"You ok, pal?" says the drunk after a long pause.  
  
Mojo "No, I always look like I got hit by a truck, and inside I feel worse."  
  
Drunk "Well, that's very interesting. I feel pretty bad inside too. I feel like I'm all alone..."  
  
Mojo, somewhat surprised and more animated "Yes, that is it. That is exactly what I am feeling, and I know that I brought it all upon myself. "  
  
Drunk "Oh, not me. I feel like everybody I used to think believed in the same things I do suddenly turned against me...you do know what I'm talking about, don't you Mojo?" the drunk turns and grins.  
  
Mojo looks imperceptibly a minute and then is surprised "Oh, no."  
  
Drunk "Oh Yes...oh yes....OH YES" Drunk changes into Him.  
  
Him "Did you think I would thank you, Mojo? Did you think I would be glad when you killed Buttercup and all the others became all regretful? Or, did you maybe think I would feel that way too? Hmmmmm? I'll let you in on a little secret Mojo..."  
  
Him grows into a giant, dark form of himself. "I never wanted to kill the Powerpuff girls. I wanted to own them...own them all, and now that you've killed dear little Buttercup I NEVER CAN!! BECAUSE OF YOU, MOJO, I MAY LOSE MORE." rage shows in his eyes, then just as quickly disappears.  
  
Him "So you see Mojo, I really have no choice but to go spread pain and panic now while the girls are too heartbroken, the people are in despair, and there's nobody to stop me. Got to salvage what I can, you know? See you soon...see you soon"  
  
"See you sOOOOOOoon" Him hauntingly whispered as he faded away.  
  
Him goes away to the sound of people screaming.  
  
Mojo watches, and starts crawling off "I must reach the observatory. For that is where I must be in order to..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
The two girls again in the bedroom.  
  
Blossom is looking at her blackening eye in the mirror "Wow. That was some punch you gave me, Bubbles."  
  
Buttercup winces, looking away quickly "Ooo. I'm sorry..."  
  
Blossom "That's ok, Bubbles. I probably deserved it. I wasn't being a very good sister. I left you alone when you needed me the most."  
  
Bubbles "Blossom...?"  
  
Blossom inquisitively, but knowing Bubbles is about to ask something hard "Yes?"  
  
Bubbles "Well...it's just... didn't you need me to?"  
  
Blossom's eyes are downcast "Yes, but I just didn't want to ...I'm so sorry..."  
  
Bubbles comes over to her "That's OK, Blossom. At least we're back together now."  
  
Professor from another room "Girls, come quick! I don't believe what I'm seeing!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Girls enter room.  
  
On television Him throws the signal in the sky off the top of the building down to the ground where it shatters.  
  
Bubbles and Blossom's mouths fall open as they watch in surprise.  
  
Reporter comes on television "Townsville square, where Him continues to terrorize the city even after the other villains have turned themselves in. Their heads looking to the sky, citizens of Townsville anxiously await the arrival of...Mojo Jojo?"  
  
Him arrives in an exoskeleton, though clearly beaten up he is moving around freely and easily with it's help. He points the long arm at Him. "Citizens of Townsville, do not fear me. For I have not come here to help Him, but to stop Him. If I had come to help Him then you would have good reason for being scared, but I have changed my ways. Repented, turned from evil which He is to good so that I now oppose Him. For...."  
  
The girls still have the same expression on their faces, staring at the screen with their mouths wide open. Professor looks at them and waves his hand in front of their faces.  
  
Mojo's speech continues "...I was not beaten, because I found my unbreakable exoskeleton in the ruins of my observatory. It still works because it is unbreakable...."  
  
Him shoots a beam out of his head "SHUT UP MOJO"  
  
Mojo meets it with his yellow laser and a determined look on his face, finally being quiet.  
  
The beams meet in the middle and start pushing against each other. Him's starts winning, then Mojo.  
  
"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Him says, frustrated and agitated. He makes a cloud of darkness come out of his hand which envelopes Mojo.  
  
The rays stop and there is a quiet moment while Him tries to see into the cloud.  
  
Mojo's yellow laser comes out of the darkness, hitting Him who falls on his back "AHAHAHAHAHA. Did you really think you could stop me with your darkness weapon? Well, that was a foolish move, for I was prepared for such an attack, for I have infrared equipment to enable me to see in darkness. "  
  
Cameraman is heard in the background "Sheesh...get it off already!"  
  
Him slowly tries to his feet.  
  
Mojo watches and blinks in surprise "I won?"  
  
Him wordlessly flies away.  
  
Mojo "I won! I finally won! AHAHAHAHAHAHA. For once, I have won a battle instead of losing to the Powerpuff Girls. His supernatural powers were not enough to overcome my technological genius! Yes! I am victorious for I am bad, I am evil...oh wait I'm not evil anymore I...."  
  
Cameraman is heard in the background "Sheesh...get it off already!"  
  
Reporter sighs, camera turns off "In other news. Anodyne will be coming to town to play at the Townsville..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Television is turned off.  
  
Blossom "Wow. That was..."  
  
Professor "I think he really means it"  
  
Bubbles stares at the ground a moment. "I...hate him."  
  
Blossom look at Bubbles "What?"  
  
Bubbles "I hate him... I can't help it, I hate him! I was just sitting here, watching him defend Townsville and all I could do was think about how much I hate him. IhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehim. He killed Buttercup, and now I hate him and I can't make myself stop!"  
  
Professor "Honey, it was the monster."  
  
Bubbles, exasperatedly "I know that! I was there! I watched it and we couldn't save her! Now she's gone, and I'm...I'm a monster."  
  
Blossom "Your not a monster Bubbles, it's perfectly understandable that..."  
  
Bubbles "What are we, Blossom? We're not human! Look at us! There's only two of us in the whole world now! Will we ever grow? We're freaks flying around with superpowers...and we're only kids! Look at our heads! I'm a flying freak with a huge head who hates people- I'm a monster! They just keep me around to fight off the other monsters!" Bubbles is walking around, at the same time angry and crying.  
  
Blossom is stricken by Bubbles' words "I guess I do feel like they're sort of taking advantage of us sometimes."  
  
Professor bends as if he's been struck in the chest "I can't take it anymore."  
  
"Take what?" Blossom asks, startled.  
  
Professor sits down on his chair, somberly "Girls, come here. It's time we talked about something."  
  
Blossom comes tentatively, but Bubbles is staring until Professor gives her a hurt and longing look that brings her close. He reaches for them and sits them on his two knees, takes in a deep breath, and begins.  
  
"Blossom, who saves all the cats from the trees?"  
  
Blossom "Bubbles, of course, but I don't understand..."  
  
Professor "That's right, Blossom" leans down and kisses Bubble's cheek. Bubbles looks down self-consciously.  
  
Professor continues "Now Bubbles, why do you want to save the cats from the trees?"  
  
Bubbles "Because they're scared and lonely and they can't get down."  
  
Professor kisses her other cheek "Would a monster do that, Bubbles. Or nurse a squirrel back to health? Or try to hide a whale in my lab because she wanted to save it?"  
  
Bubbles "But...I hate. I'm a hater."  
  
Professor "No, honey, your not a hater. Your a very special little girl with great big heart. The only person you hate is Mojo because of what he did, and if that's enough to make you a monster then all three of us are monsters, and so is half of Townsville right now. You always looked for the good in Mojo before this, and it will probably be you who will be the first one of us to be able to forgive him for what he did one day."  
  
Bubbles "I don't know Professor..."  
  
Professor: "Girls, your no monsters, and your not freaks. You came into the world differently than others did, but ever since then you've shown everybody...well, that you really were three perfect little girls. Except the way things happened in the beginning...well, I think they got out of hand..."  
  
Professor looks at the space between the two girls on his knees, remembering that just hours ago he would have had three little girls to talk to "Buttercup...Buttercup never really got a chance to be a little girl, to have a life of her own. I think we put a lot of responsibility on your young shoulders, and even though you girls took care of it all, who took care of you?"  
  
Bubbles "But you take good care of us professor..."  
  
Blossom "Of course you do Professor."  
  
Professor shakes his head "No girls, I don't. I've been caring for little superheros when I should have been caring for little girls as well. I used to watch you wearing your costumes all the time and feel proud of how you were always ready to defend the city...now I'm ashamed of myself for letting the city take advantage of you like that. Your not adults, and even with your powers, you still need a parent's protection. I should have thought about how your lives were at stake when they'd hardly begun. Now it's too late for Buttercup, but it's not too late for you."  
  
Blossom "You don't want us to fight crime anymore?"  
  
Bubbles "Not save the day anymore?"  
  
Professor "No Blossom, I would never try to stop you from doing that, it's part of who you are now...but I am saying that it's time for you to take a break for a while."  
  
Blossom "But Professor, we can't do that. The villains are likely to get out of prison anytime, Him is still out there, and I don't think we can trust Mojo Jojo, and what if some new evil shows up to threaten Townsville?"  
  
Professor "I know that Blossom, which is why I accepted an offer a couple of the Justice Friends made..."  
  
Blossom "Justice Friends? No way! They'll just think we need help because we're weak females."  
  
Professor "That's not entirely true Blossom, they're not all that way, some of them have become fans of you girls. They called me as soon as they found out and offered to help a while. I turned them down at first, but the more I thought about it and saw the effect this has had on you two, I started to realize that they're right. You two aren't ready to go back yet. There's two of you now, and the villains know you can be beaten. When you finally do come back, things are going to be much more dangerous and difficult for you than before.  
  
Blossom, thoughtfully concedes the point "You're right. We're going to have to come up with all new game plans."  
  
Bubbles looks a little scared again.  
  
As Professor continues to speak, the girls start calming down "For now girls, Townsville will be fine. Most of the villains are gone, Mojo's trying to redeem himself, and Townsville will have other help if it needs it. One day, I'm sure you'll take to the skies for Townsville again. For now, let's just spend some time having a normal life and being a real family. Let's get you some different changes of clothes to wear, spend some time at home together some nights, go to Disneyworld, and one other thing: could you stop calling me "Professor" all the time?"  
  
Girls together, more brightly "OK, dad."  
  
NARRARATOR: "And so as time passed, the citizens of Townsville never forgot about all the days that were saved, thanks to:"  
  
New closing picture, Bubbles and Blossom "The Powerpuff Girls." 


	4. Flying Again

Narrator: The City of Townsville, 1 year later.  
  
pan through the buildings of Townsville, until it comes to Mojo's observatory which has been fully rebuilt and is now green.  
  
"The Mayor of Townsville".  
  
Mayor looks worried "They're at it again?" he walks over and looks out the window.  
  
"The Feud of Townsville":  
  
Rapid Scenes, getting more rapid each time.  
  
Him appears surfing on a giant tidal wave which has appeared in the middle of dry land. "I'll get you Mojo"  
  
Mojo is inside a giant robot, waving his fist at Him "No, you will not get me. It is I who will get you. When someone is gotten, that someone will be you....  
  
The wave crashes into the robot  
  
water everywhere  
  
then the robot is still standing and shooting at a fleeing Him.  
  
"Muhahahah! I win again!" Brags Mojo  
  
A Group of Citizens suddenly get red faces and crazed expressions and start charging the observatory, surrounding it and trying to climb up it. A hidden panel opens and sprays the citizens with a gas that puts them to sleep.  
  
A group of evil clowns starts bothering citizens. Droids come out from the observatory and get into a battle.  
  
Shots of Vampires, dark mists, battle tanks, buildings getting blown up, etc.  
  
Narrator: "Sheesh! These guys don't even let me finish anymore! It's been a year, haven't we...."  
  
sound of papers shuffling.  
  
Narrator (timidly) "Oh...right. A year later, but one thing hasn't changed. Townsville's favorite citizens are still...the Powerpuff Girls."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shot of schoolground.  
  
Narrator can be heard faintly in the background "They got my script wet...hey is this thing still o...."  
  
Bubbles comes walking left, away from school ground. She's no longer dressed in uniform, but wearing regular school clothes. She's a little taller now, making the head a little less disproportionate to the body.  
  
Bubbles looks over the horizon, sighs, and walks back to right toward the schoolground.  
  
Bubbles walks to Blossom, who has similarly grown but doesn't look quite as good in ordinary clothes as they are accenting her red eyes more.  
  
Blossom "What is it this time?  
  
Bubbles "Just a chicken"  
  
Blossom "Bubbles, Did you leave the school ground just to look at a chicken? I thought you said it was Mojo and Him again."  
  
Bubbles "It was!"  
  
Blossom "So what was it this time? balrogs against battle bots?"  
  
Bubbles (sing-songingly) "Your not listening!"  
  
Blossom "Bubbles, this isn't some kind of game. I'm going to have to go look, and if there's not something there your going to be in big trouble!"  
  
Blossom walks over to where Bubbles was looking out  
  
We see a giant chicken wearing a human jacket and cowboy hit getting rammed by a giant radio-controlled car. Mojo can be seen in the background holding the controller.  
  
Blossom "Wow, these guys are getting really desperate..."  
  
Bubbles "I told you!"  
  
Blossom (flabbergasted) "OK Bubbles, you win... School's over, let's just go home..."  
  
Bubbles "Yay!"  
  
The two walk over to the right and get in a big yellow bus.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Him is in his red room, looking depressed as he holds on to his rubber duck.  
  
"Oh, Mr Peepers. I'm so sad today..."  
  
*squeak squeak*  
  
"Why yes, it is Mojo. I haven't been so embarrassed in hundreds of years..."  
  
*squeak squeak*  
  
"What's that, Mr Peepers, you have good news for me?"  
  
*squeak squeak*  
  
"The calendar...well yes, I do see it has almost been a year now, but I'm really not too happy about that."  
  
*squeak squeak*  
  
"Something else too, Mr. Peepers? What?"  
  
*squeak squeak*  
  
"Really? Has it been a hundred years already? My how time flies..."  
  
Him waves his hand in the air and a magic lamp materializes  
  
"Oh goody! But I was saving it for the girls..."  
  
*squeak squeak*  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose your right. We will just use it on Mojo instead! That is a very good idea! Oh, Mr Peepers, you have made my day! Now all we have to do is find a mortal..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Big yellow bus stops in front of the Utonium house, and lets the two girls off.  
  
The girls walk into the front door.  
  
The living room has been redesigned in the girls two favorite colors, and there's more furniture. Throughout the room there are pictures of the Professor and two girls at theme parks, sporting events, beaches, and other family outings. In the center is one larger photo with all three of the girls and the Professor together.  
  
An ugly little dog jumps around in the room when the girls come in.  
  
"Hello Chloe" Bubbles says, walking by and going into the kitchen where we see the Professor.  
  
"Hello, Professor dad!" Bubbles says, jumping up into his arms when he turns around to look at her.  
  
"Hello, Bubbles..." Professor flashes a smile for an instant, but it quickly is replaced by a more somber look as he sets her back down "You two go get started on your homework now, dinner is almost ready..."  
  
Blossom notices something amiss "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"  
  
Professor turns away quickly "No thank you Blossom."  
  
The two walk out and give each other a look  
  
Bubbles "Did we do something wrong?"  
  
Blossom "I don't think so, but he did seem upset. Well, I'm sure we can get him to talk about it at dinner."  
  
The girls walk into the bedroom, which now is in two colors.  
  
Blossom looks at the calendar, then walks over to it "Wednesday. Time to change the calendar." she states, pulling off a month. One of the days of the new month obviously has some writing in it.  
  
Bubbles sees it and frowns.  
  
Blossom bows her head "Tomorrow..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shot of the inside of the green observatory, which is just like the previous observatory. Mojo is mixing some chemicals  
  
Narrator: Blossom, commander and the leader. Bubbles, she adds the joy and the laughter.. (sound of shuffling papers) Great, now everythings out of order...wait...ah, that's it!"  
  
Mojo rolls his eyes and mumbles.  
  
Narrator clears throat  
  
Mojo taps his foot expectantly...  
  
Narrator: "Next day, inside the green observatory."  
  
Mojo turns back toward his chemicals "Finally..oh yes, how critically important that was...."  
  
Red lights go on and off, and Mojo races away somewhere.  
  
Outside the observatory, an army of tanned warriors wearing Egyptian jackal masks is forming on the horizon.  
  
Close up shot reveals their leader is Princess, but she is dressed more like an Egyptian princess now and is carrying a satchel.  
  
Next shot: Mojo down at the base of the observatory, points some robots over towards them.  
  
Before the two armies meet, Princess pulls the lamp out of the satchel and rubs it.  
  
Out comes an orange genie, who waves his hands at the robots.  
  
The robots all stop in their tracks and fall apart.  
  
Mojo, in surprise, "What? No, it cannot be. It is impossible, and as such cannot occur! Curses...curses!"  
  
The jackal-masked men all give a victory shout. Him's sinister laughter can be heard as well, though he is not present.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Shot of a rose coming down on a grave.  
  
Gradually move away until we see it's the Utoniums at Buttercup's site. Another new look for the girls, looking more formal. This makes it easier for Blossom to get by with a red/pink motif.  
  
Professor is obviously much more upset than Bubbles and Blossom now. He stands alone closest to the grave while Bubbles and Blossom are holding hands behind him  
  
Professor: "I'm so sorry girls. If only I had given her more attention..."  
  
Professor (self-loathingly): "Because it also begins with a B, I said...because it also begins with a B."  
  
Bubbles turns to Blossom "He's taking this really hard..."  
  
Blossom thinks it through "Yes, he has been, and he's wrong..."  
  
Blossom runs up ahead to Professor "Dad, you have to stop blaming yourself..."  
  
Professor shakes her off "Honey, I was just saying that I wasn't a very good father for you three back in those days. Maybe if I had been."  
  
Blossom "What? She wouldn't have died? Professor, Buttercup was brave enough to do what had to be done to stop that monster. She didn't know it would mean sacrificing her life, but she probably would have. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Bubbles "You always loved us Professor, Buttercup knew that. We all did."  
  
Professor smiles a little for them "Thank you girls...Girls...could you...could I...I'd just like to have a little time alone with her now. Can you two take care of yourselves for a little while?"  
  
Blossom "Of course." the two girls give him a kiss and start walking toward home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bubbles and Blossom walking home:  
  
Blossom speaks to Bubbles "Do you ever miss it?"  
  
Bubbles "Saving the world? Flying? Well....yes."  
  
Blossom "Me too. I'm worried about dad though, he was great in the beginning when we needed him but recently it's been hurting him even more than us."  
  
Bubbles "He knows we're going to go back someday."  
  
Blossom "Do you think we should? How do we know when we're ready?"  
  
A shadow falls over the girls.  
  
Blossom looks around, and spots "Mojo?!"  
  
Mojo puts his head down and doesn't look at them "Blossom...Bubbles...I am sorry, but that is no longer the question you should ask. For you must be ready, Townsville needs you now."  
  
Bubbles, threateningly "This had better be good, Mojo"  
  
Mojo "As you know, I have been defending Townsville for a year now, that is to say that I have been battling anyone who threatens..."  
  
Blossom and Bubbles stare hotly at him.  
  
Blossom "Last chance, Mojo Jojo."  
  
Mojo chokes it out "AAAGH! There's an evil army invading Townsville and all my equipment fell apart somehow!"  
  
Blossom is skeptical "All your equipment, at the same time?"  
  
Mojo "Yes! Princess has somehow gained control of an entire Egyptian army. When I went out to meet her, my robots fell apart, my chemicals exploded, my vehicles wouldn't start, and my giant robot won't open! I have only myself and a few weapons to fight her with!"  
  
Bubbles "Well...WHY don't you call the Justice Friends or something?"  
  
Mojo "I am sure that the mayor has, but it is too late. The army is here now! Townsville is being invaded!"  
  
Bubbles and Blossom turn from Mojo and look at each other for a long moment.  
  
They begin to look more excited than scared as they converse.  
  
Bubbles "Townsville needs us again."  
  
Blossom "But dad..."  
  
Bubbles "He knew we'd have to go back at any time, even made us bigger outfits we haven't worn yet."  
  
Blossom "I suppose it would be just this one time. Buttercup would want us too!"  
  
Bubbles looks up into the sky excitedly "I'm ready to fly again!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shot of city of Townville being attacked by jackal warriors, asps, etc...  
  
Shot of Princess, who has a very smug look, being carried by her jackal warriors and with her orange genie nearby.  
  
Narrator clears throat.  
  
Narrator "The city of Townsville lies helpless at the hands of Princess' army. With Mojo Jojo defeated, and the Justice Friends nowhere nearby, who can save us? Who can stop Princess before she enslaves us all? It's....The Powerpuff Girls! Go girls, go!"  
  
The girls enter in new uniforms (which look like the old ones) and a sonic boom.  
  
Princess points into the sky at them, looking frightened "What? No! It's not fair! Get them!"  
  
Blossom speaks to Bubbles "Too many for a direct ground assault, and she's probably already gotten to the Mayor by now. Go check it out and meet me back here! Plan 2832-R!  
  
Bubbles "'kay."  
  
Blossom uses her eye beams to dig out a trench around Princess' ground- based army.  
  
She flies over near Princess "Game's over, Princess. You might have gotten past Mojo, but you should have known we would be next!"  
  
Princess waves her fist up at her "This isn't over yet! Not as long as I have the source of my new power!"  
  
Orange genie stands at attention, but rolls his eyes when Princess isn't looking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mayor and Bellum are standing up on a table top as asps strike at them and try to get up the table top.  
  
Mayor "Try to be brave, Ms. Bellum!"  
  
Asp almost gets Mayor, who jumps up into her arms  
  
Bellum "Look, Mayor! It's the girls!"  
  
Bubbles comes flying through the window, blasting the asps with her heat vision. "Hello, Mayor!"  
  
Bubbles flies back out "See you real soon."  
  
Mayor gets back down on the ground "Whew. That's a relief."  
  
Bellum "Because the city's safe now that the girls are back?"  
  
Mayor "City?? I was talking about my pickles." Mayor points over to a corner in the office, where thirty jars have been stacked up.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Mages are firing energy bolts at Blossom from behind the trench lines, forcing her to fly a defensive formation as the jackal warriors start trying to cross.  
  
Bubbles appears on the scene on time to see Blossom take a hit and fall to the ground.  
  
Bubbles screams and plows into the mages from the side, plowing them all into the side of a building.  
  
Bubbles goes back to the spot where Blossom fell, but doesn't find her and desperately calls out "Blossom"  
  
Blossom waves back at her as she throws some jackal men back over to the other side of the trench "Over here...these guys don't hit so hard after all. Let's finish this!  
  
The two girls direct a sonic screaming attack at the army, who hold their ears and begin to fall over.  
  
As her parts of her army fall unconscious Princess lifts the lamp into the air, rubs it, and says something. The genie strains to hear her, but can't.  
  
Princess and the rest of the army fall, leaving the orange genie alone.  
  
The girls stop screaming.  
  
Blossom "Allright, It's just the orange genie now. Careful, we've never fought one of these before..."  
  
The two take to the air and get into a formation  
  
Orange Genie turns and looks at the girls. He speaks in a very low bass "Little-cute mortal flying girls, no more with the fighting and the flying and the punching and the screaming! It's hurting!"  
  
Bubbles "Wha?"  
  
Orange Genie "I SAID little-cute mortal flying girls, no more with the...."  
  
Blossom "You don't want a fight?"  
  
Orange Genie rolls his eyes "little mortal flying girls must be dense! Of course I don't want to fight, why else would I say dense little-cute mortal flying girls..."  
  
Blossom "Save it! We understand- but why did you help Princess?"  
  
Orange Genie "That's what I do! I'm a genie person! Even the pampered selfish snobbish golden little princess girl knew that one!"  
  
Bubbles "Um...that was Princess, and that's Blossom, and I'm Bubbles."  
  
Orange Genie "Whew. Thank you nice Bubbles mortal girl, I was beginning to think that the machine-dependent numerous mortal persons didn't have names anymore! Genie person only comes back every hundred years!"  
  
Blossom "Come back? Why?"  
  
Orange Genie "Have to grant the wishes before can go home! It's Genie job, it's what Genie do! Crab-handed moody spooky guy got my lamp last time and gave me to Princess mortal!"  
  
Bubbles "That must have been Him!"  
  
Orange Genie "Why does Bubbles girl call him that Him name? His name is..."  
  
Bubbles and Blossom together "Shhhh...don't say it."  
  
Orange Genie blinks at them "OK then...well?"  
  
Blossom "Well, I guess since Princess is gone you can just... leave now?"  
  
Orange Genie "Red-eyed big headed little flying Blossom girl isn't listening! Genie must grant three wishes! One wish for the army summoning, second wish for the ruining of the enemy, no third wish!"  
  
Blossom "So that's what happened...Him gave you to Princess to have her defeat Mojo."  
  
Bubbles "Hey, I think we get to make a wish!"  
  
Blossom "We probably shouldn't, in the books I've read, it's too dangerous. You have to be be very exact about how you phrase things and never say I wish until your really sure."  
  
Orange Genie laughs "Annoying mean selfish farmer human mortals got sausages nose! Deserving of it! Stole genie from own child who was rightful finder!"  
  
Bubbles "That's so sad. She found you, but never got her wishes.  
  
Orange Genie "Genie sees that your hearts are good, won't be joking on little flying mortal girls if girls in the wishing for something...and Genie sees in your big heads that you are.  
  
Blossom "Whose?"  
  
Orange Genie smiles "Both...embarrassed red flying Blossom. Wish can be granted if thoughts arose so noble..."  
  
Blossom blushes guiltily "But...I thought there were rules against it."  
  
Bubbles to Blossom "Your thinking about what I'm thinking about?"  
  
Orange Genie "None rules, only limits. One year from dying, child mortal person can be brought back if thoughts arose so noble and they are choosing to come back. But beware mortal flying girls, if not ichoosing, wish wasted..."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Screen goes black.  
  
One voice is the only thing we hear, the voice is recognizable as Buttercup's but more adult than childlike.  
  
"Yes. Of course I love it here, it's beautiful. I'm safe here, and loved, and I don't have to pretend like I did before. I miss my sisters and Professor, but when I cried for them you even wiped the tears from my eyes. I never dreamed I would go to a place like this, but you know that- you know everything, don't you? So why do you ask?  
  
(Pause)  
  
"I can go back?"  
  
(pause)  
  
"But if I do....I'll forget all about this place and will have to find the way if I am ever to come back here? Can I see them, please?"  
  
Shot of the girls are standing at the gravesite.  
  
Blossom (nervously) "That Genie was sure glad to be free and free of Him, but I hope we did the right thing. There were so many things that we could have wished- maybe we shouldn't have wished at all."  
  
Bubbles "We did the right thing Blossom, we gave Buttercup the chance to take back what the monster took from her."  
  
Blossom "Do you think she'll come back?"  
  
Bubbles "I hope so..."  
  
Screen goes black.  
  
Buttercup "Give up all of this, risk everything so the ones I love could be happy? Some say you did that..."  
  
Back at the Gravesite  
  
The two girls are sitting now, having waited a long time.  
  
A spinning portal appears...and someone comes out.  
  
Him smiles very evilly: "Well hello girls...are you enjoying the drama of the moment? Oh, I've been watching the whole thing...it couldn't have worked any better if I PLANNED IT. What? Hasn't she come back, Bubbles? Does she not love you anymore? Maybe she blames your for her death, Blossom? "  
  
Both girls are visibly upset by the taunt, but Blossom chokes out an answer "Go away Him, we know what your trying to do. Buttercup would never feel that way about it..."  
  
Him "Oh, of course not Blossom...but there's just a little bit of doubt in your mind now, isn't there? Hmmmm? And if she doesn't come back...how will you ever know for sure? Oh, but I already know what's going to happen now, and its EXACTLY WHAT I WANT."  
  
The girls are frightened speechless. Bubbles cries "Go away, Him! Go away!"  
  
Him disappears very slowly "Why Certainly girls....goodbye...goodbye...goodbye"  
  
Blossom looks at Bubbles..."She's not coming....he got us...he...he had it planned the whole time...it hurts...let's just go home"  
  
They look at one another tearfully and stand up to walk home..  
  
Camera fades back until...  
  
Under where the girls are walking, a flash a white light.  
  
The ground is cracking....Buttercup comes bolting out from the ground screaming "It's got me! Save me! AAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
knowing she's broken out, but not knowing what from, Buttercup goes to the ground and starts hyperventilating."  
  
Bubbles and Blossom "Buttercup!"  
  
Buttercup's vision of the two is blurry "Girls? Is the monster gone?"  
  
As her vision clears up she sees that the girls are taller "You two look different...what happened."  
  
The girls don't answer, but run over to her and embrace her.  
  
Buttercup calls out in pain  
  
Bubbles "What's wrong?"  
  
Buttercup "I feel like..every bone in my body has been broken..what happened?"  
  
The girls step back tenderly.  
  
Blossom can't bring herself to answer the question "It's been a year Buttercup You...you were..."  
  
Buttercup gives her a quizzing look and then glances down the hole she made to see her coffin and the tombstone which had fallen in.  
  
Buttercup falls in horror to her knees screaming.  
  
Blossom and Bubbles come over to her, trying to comfort her.  
  
Bubbles "It's ok now...we found a way to bring you back."  
  
Buttercup "The monster...he grabbed me...was crushing me...so dark...so much pain"  
  
Blossom "We got him Buttercup, he's gone. We just didn't get him in time to save you. I'm sorry. "  
  
Buttercup is still cowering on her knees, hiding behind her hands. "Your taller...how long has it been?"  
  
Blossom "One full year today."  
  
Buttercup turns around and sits on the ground, staring at the city.  
  
Blossom "It's OK, Buttercup...we just have a new teacher now, but everything's the same. "  
  
Bubbles is mortified at Blossom analysis and speaks out "No it isn't, Blossom! It's all different now, it will never be the same."  
  
Blossom looks away "Your right."  
  
Bubbles holds on to Buttercup from behind and talks in her ear "Mostly, it's better. Professor wants us to call him dad now, and he takes us everywhere. We don't just fight crime all the time anymore, the city treats us better, and we got new clothes. Everybody misses you alot...dad must have spent three hours here today with you...Mojo felt so bad he painted his observatory green when he rebuilt it."  
  
Buttercup smirks at the thought "Green?....HA!"  
  
Blossom is staring into the distance another way "He said he knew what was going to happen...he said goodbye three times...was he lying?"  
  
Buttercup "What, Blossom?"  
  
Blossom realizes "You've taken a terrible chance coming back."  
  
Bubbles "She did it because she loves us!"  
  
Buttercup grins "What's the matter Blossom, scared? Let them come, we're the Powerpuff Girls."  
  
Blossom smiles a little "Your obstreperous."  
  
Buttercup "What?"  
  
Bubbles "Let's just go home! Wait'll we show dad!"  
  
The girls go flying for home.  
  
Shot of the Townsville skyline  
  
Narrator: "And so, the day is saved...thanks to..."  
  
Instead of the ordinary closing screen, the three girls fly across the skyline together in their ordinary formation."  
  
Narrator: "The Powerpuff Girls! Hey look, the rainbow is back!" 


End file.
